


Beach City Burns

by Stantree



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Betaed, Burns, Depression, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Nightmares, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peridot!Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Seriously I cannot find enough tags, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, enjoy the ride, it's going to be rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stantree/pseuds/Stantree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot makes a huge mistake, and it almost costs her life.</p><p>The other's can't seem to reach her, until a blue haired angel comes into her life.</p><p>Please read the tags, and hope you're strapped in, it's going to be a hell of a ride.</p><p>(My first AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, it is one hell of a start, and it only gets worse from here.
> 
> It's also my first work, so feel free to leave criticism.

Peridot instinctively knew she made a mistake, her hands automatically clenching around the metallic device on the floor between her feet. As her fingers wrapped around the metallic object, refusing to release, her vision blurred as colors began to mesh together.

 

Pulsing, burning, white hot fire, her muscles clenched even tighter as she tried to pry herself away. Unspeakable pain, relentless agony, time ceased to exist as small explosions burst in her vision.  _ T...test Subject A-213…  _ she thought, as small bursts of light pounded into her vision, each pulse a hammer to the skull. Each pulse sent a jolt throughout her body, causing her to cry out uncontrollably. She vaguely realized the lights in her room were pulsing, dying out, matching the unnatural rhythm of her heartbeat.

 

As the lights began to fade, her vision went with it, exploding into fragments.  _ Test subject… failed…  _ she managed to finish, before another small explosion blew her backwards, falling into a comforting cloud of nothing, releasing her from the torture and gently pushing her into oblivion.

 

\-----

 

Garnet was the first to arrive, seemingly as if she could peer into the future. She knew the others would arrive soon, but she wanted to be first.  _ Just in case…  _ she thought to herself, hearing about the report from her scanner. Stepping out from her car, she couldn’t help but notice the sky was crying, mourning alongside with her.

 

Even though she was off duty, she felt compelled to move, her body rushing up to slam against the front door. She could see lights flickering behind the window, a flash of red and orange licking up to the sky, threatening to devour the house, and her friend inside. Fear and uncertainty gripped her, wrapping their long tendrils around her limbs, almost begging her to let the beast within be.

 

Brushing aside her uncertainty, she finally managed to kick down the door, aiming for the hinges. The door gave way, falling aside as the darkness rose up to greet her. Rushing inside, Garnet followed the smoke as she ran, leading her into the furthest room down the hall. As her hands brushed up against the door, she could feel the heat on the other side, a weight pushing her back.

 

A roar from inside welcomed her, the beast within delighted for another meal. Steeling herself, she kicked the door open, brushing past the thick smoke as she did with the darkness. She didn’t appreciate the welcome the house gave her, thoughts only on finding Peridot.

 

Glancing around quickly, she found both fire and friend within, seating themselves across from each other. The beast was dwelling with a small mechanical contraption, spreading to the nearby electronics. Peridot was against the closet door, her head down against her chest. It seemed so surreal, as if her friend was simply sleeping.

 

Scorch marks traced up her hands and arms, a blackened prize left for her from the beast.  Her jeans were completely burnt from the knees down, of which Garnet couldn’t bring herself to look lower, instead raising her eyes to Peridot’s hair, standing up in every which way, as if it was intentionally defying gravity.

 

Pausing only for an instant, she picked up Peridot as if she was made of china, so desperately afraid of what Steven would say if she - ‘ _ No Garnet. Not going there’,  _ she wrestled mentally, willing herself to be strong, for the others. Sliding her shades up her nose, she quickly removed her jacket to cradle the smaller girl, covering her completely. It would have been funny in another environment, how noticeably taller she was to Peridot. Rushing, she raced outside the front door as the beast roared in anger, it’s prey being taken away.

 

She knelt down softly, instinctively rocking as she brought Peridot to her chest. Fighting back tears, she could hear the unmistakable sounds of the ambulance, making it’s way up the gravel road. Up to the old house Peridot lived in. ‘ _ Had lived in…’  _ Garnet thought, briefly imagining her small friend’s delight when allowed to stay there.  _ ‘So far from home, and now…’ _ Garnet ventured a gaze towards the house, now almost entirely consumed by fire.

 

The ambulance drove right up to the porch, three people jumping out as it rolled to a stop. Of the three who leaped from the ambulance, Steven was there first, tears running down his face. Garnet hated two things above most, and one of them was seeing her little one cry. “Garnet, what happened?” He managed to blurt out, instinctively reaching for the jacket in her arms. 

 

“I don’t know”, Garnet started, tears threatening to spring forth again. “But we’ll help her, much like helped her before, like we’ve helped all the others.” She finished after a breath, as she looked up to see the others joining Steven as they faced her, seeking instruction. “Pearl, drive. Amethyst, prepare the back, we’re in for a long night.” 

 

The others quickly nodded, Pearl ushering Steven to the passenger side, Amethyst running towards the back, her face pale from shock. Steven still had tears running down his face, turning his gaze once again to Peridot. 

 

Always observant, Garnet started “We have to move quick, she isn’t-” she choked, her mind racing with thoughts she couldn’t bear to burden him with. With Steven there, she didn’t want to frighten him, however she needed to convey the situation to the others. 

 

If only Steven was with Greg, she wouldn't have felt so small, so weak. His tears always had that effect on her, bringing along fears of him being hurt in some way. Garnet was worried that Steven would lose someone important to him, important to them all, and she was afraid.

  
  
As Garnet made her way towards the Ambulance, she could hear Pearl speaking into the radio as she climbed in the back, finally releasing her grip on Peridot to rest her on the stretcher as Amethyst kept her steady. “Yes, this is Pearl. The Gems arrived on scene, we have her.”


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to cope, as they fear for the future.
> 
> Dr. Maheswaran makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all stay with me, for the journey. 
> 
> My SO told me to also link my tumblr account, so if you want to message me there, it's stantree.tumblr.com

Steven sat quietly in the waiting room, his hands clutching a small green alien plush Peridot gave him. He rode silently in the ambulance, only his quiet sobbing filling the quiet night. As soon as they reached the hospital, Pearl quickly took him to the waiting room, embracing him softly, passing along the plushie, before leaving. Pearl always seemed to know exactly what to do when he was upset, the plushie being the only thing able to keep him calm.

 

He was soon joined by Connie, still wearing her pajamas, carrying two juice boxes. A tired, fearful look was in her eyes, glancing from him to the alien, before making her way towards him. Sniffling softly, he glanced up as Connie sat beside him, offering one. “M’ thanks…” He croaked, taking it from her.

 

“Mom says she’s doing better than they thought, she should be ok.” Connie whispered, looking towards her friend. He always seemed so strong, yet so fragile these days. Always riding with his Guardians whenever they rescued people, laughing as he would call out people’s names over the loud speaker, he was the heart and soul of the hospital. Looking at him now as he hugged the alien, he looked broken, as if every sob was breaking a piece of him off. His shoulders shaking softly as he hiccuped, she leaned over to hug him, rubbing his back. “I know my mom, she’s doing her best.” Connie finished, burying her face in his neck, holding onto him.

 

“Yeah…” Steven managed to get out, resting his head against her shoulder, returning the embrace. His quiet whimpering slowly melted into a deep breathing as he fell asleep, his head on her shoulder. Holding him closely, Connie could feel a tear forming as she held him, hoping their friend would make it. Within moments, the two were fast asleep, leaning against the couch cushions, their arms wrapped around the other.

 

\-----

 

“Ok Garnet, what the hell happened there?” Amethyst probed, finally finished cleaning the ambulance. “Why were you there, when you took today off? Why was she so burnt, Garnet? What happened?” She implored, her eyes wide with fear. Fresh memories were flashing across her eyes, the charred skin, the way the clothes almost melded with her skin, and how lifeless Peridot felt in her arms. As Amethyst began to shake, the memories latching onto her, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder. It went from a soft touch, to the two of them embracing, Amethyst crying in Garnet’s arms. 

 

Out of the three, Amethyst bonded with Peridot the most. They were both around the same height, and Amethyst found the other’s social awkwardness amusing. Peridot, on the other hand, was impressed by her openness, and her constant jokes. They often played video games together into the early hours on her off days, laughing throughout the night.

 

“I only assume something went wrong, Amy.” Garnet whispered, using a nickname not often used. Amethyst hiccuped at the nickname, but tightened her grip around Garnet. It was Peridot who insisted on calling her Amy, after the dozens of names Amethyst in turn gave her. “She wasn’t in pain, so I can only assume her intentions were well meaning, just her practices weren’t safe.” 

 

“So you’re saying Peri was dumb?” Amethyst accused, attempting to pull away. Shaking her head, Garnet pulled her back in.

 

“I’m saying we all make mistakes, Amethyst. It’s how we rise up from those mistakes, is how we remember them.”

 

\-----

 

Greg pulled up to the employee entrance to the Hospital near the Ambulance Bay, parking his van in one of the empty lots. He, of course, didn’t work there, but all the staff knew him and never minded. They knew the tight bonds he and his son had with the staff, especially the Gems. 

 

Steven was the one who made up the ridiculous nickname based off their names, and like glue it had stuck to the trio. It seemed like they were unstoppable, always at the right locations, rescuing people from all kinds of situations. He wasn’t too fond of his son brushing so close to death every night, but he knew Steven too well. He knew if it wasn’t for his good natured jokes, or his overly enthusiastic behavior, the Gems wouldn’t have been able to cope as well with tougher situations.

 

Like they had tonight.

 

They, of course, never minded Steven tagging along. After Rose, one of the lead Doctors fell ill, Steven visited the hospital daily, and they grew to love him as their own. Greg was never one to ask questions about their personal lives, and instead grew to rely on them much like relatives. They would watch Steven as he worked during the days, and he would in turn be the shoulder to lean on if they had a rough call and needed some help.

 

Like they had tonight.

 

Seeing Garnet and Amethyst, deep in an embrace, his heart almost broke apart. The torment they were going through wracked their bodies, as the two of them cried together. Even Pearl, who was always so distant from everyone except Steven, was having troubles keeping her breathing regular. Her back was turned away from everyone, hands linked together against her chest.

 

“Hey everybody! I, uh…” He stammered, shouldering his guitar strap as he neared them. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, “I brought my guitar, if you all need anything…” Not sure why he had brought his musical gear with him in the first place, it just always seemed to work for Steven, and he figured if anything, it would at least be a distraction. The three looked towards him, grateful but closed off from the world, just the four of them in the night. 

 

Garnet finally responded, simply raising a hand to give him a thumbs up, and Greg understood. Joining them as they huddled on the pavement, he sat against the Ambulance, and began to play.

 

\-----

 

Dr. Maheswaran sighed heavily, leaving the surgical bay to wash her hands. It had been a rough night, and already the sunlight was poking up from the horizon. Peridot was someone she was acquainted with, but not close to, which had made the process less daunting to work through. Still, it was never an easy task, and she knew it wasn't finished quite yet.

 

_Extreme 3rd degree burns, 45% coverage of extremities_ she wrote down on the chart, then highlighting a small figure, drawn in the shape of a woman, with red where the damage was dealt. Drawing heavy lines from the knees down, then both forearms, she shuddered at the memory. _Prognosis surgical removal, too severe for recovery._ _Could cause infection if left unattended, moving from Priority 3 to Priority 2._ She hated writing these sentences down, certain Connie’s friend would be in tears. Thinking to herself about Connie and Steven, she hastily began to scribble again. _Recommended follow ups include prosthetic replacements,_ she added. With another breath, she slid the clipboard into the tray by the door, removing her mask.

 

Making her way to the Nurse’s desk, she quickly dialed a number, and like a baton Peridot was passed along. In just a few more hours, the ordeal would be over, and the Surgical Team would pass her back to Maheswaran. Until then, she decided to check up on Connie.

  
As she made her way back towards the front, she remembered the call that woke the house. Pearl’s motherly tone, full of worry, and Steven’s crying in the background. The call unfortunately woke Connie, who refused to stay, instead coming along to comfort her friend. As Dr. Maheswaran entered the waiting room, she found the both of them, cuddled together as they slept. Smiling softly, she turned away, thinking  _ just a few more hours, then I’ll wake them. _


	3. Scrapes and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot does something a bit rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! So many nice words, so many kudos, I just want to pause for a moment and say thank you all. It really means the world to me to recieve this kind of support.

“Come on Peridot” a voice spoke softly, a hand touching her shoulder to ease her out of her dreams. “It’s time for your morning session, let’s not be late this time, ok?” The nurse continued, cooing softly as she rubbed Peridot’s arm.

 

Truth be told, Peridot didn’t sleep at all the night before. She hardly ever slept, after waking up in the never ending nightmare she found herself in. Waking up to see herself trapped in the mangled body of her mistake, she hated everything about herself, hated everything in the world. Groaning softly, she managed to roll over, facing the brunette next to her. 

 

Six months of rehabilitation, and she still couldn’t remember the nurses name.  _ Not like it matters… _ she thought to herself, hating everything the nurse represented. To her, the nurse was nothing but memories of pain, waking up after the surgery, memories of the wheelchair she was bound to, memories of the prosthetics they tried to wean her into. It was all sickening, with no medication to ease her illness.

 

With help, the nurse sat her up, gently pulling the blankets off of her, revealing her body in it’s entirety. Both legs from the shins down were amputated, leaving only the scarred remains of her knees. Peridot also lost her right forearm, the one that was working on the machine during the incident. Only her left arm remained intact, however there were large scars left from the burns, tracing up to her elbow. The sight of her body left a repulsive knot in her stomach, one that hasn’t unclenched when she woke up.

 

With assistance, Peridot rose, shifting over to the wheelchair as the nurse mumbled away, speaking about their intended tasks today. Peridot wanted nothing else but to escape, flee from her misery and leave this charred carcass behind. Being pushed towards the bathroom, once again she was shifted onto the stool in the showers, the nurse blabbering away like always.

 

Without warning, the nurse began to undress her, something Peridot was familiar with, however loathed. The months in the hospital were rough, and she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror, cringing at herself. She had lost weight, what little she had to spare, and was now just a shell of herself. Her hair was also different, never cooperating and always in disarray.  _ Will it ever lie down?  _ She asked herself, the question constantly coming to mind as she stared at herself in the mirror. As her clothes were removed, she instinctively covered her breasts with her remaining arm, turning away with a blush. 

 

Soon, water was being ran over her, from a small hand nozzle the nurse was using. Scrubbing softly over her back, the nurse sang, probably to calm Peridot as she worked. However, it only angered her, curious how someone could be so nice towards her in this condition. She sighed in defeat, lowering her head as the bath continued.

 

\-----

 

Peridot crashed into her wheelchair, cursing under her breath as her limbs were giving up on her. Staring at the metal contraptions strapped to her legs, the annoying nurse was having her walk back and forth, using horizontal poles as support while she watched. It never occurred to Peridot until now how much weight she carried on her feet, rubbing her sore palm against her hip. Biting back another string of curses, she instead looked towards the window, wishing for once she could leave.

 

After the incident, they probed her, interrogated her, examined her, pushed her, cleaned her, forcing her, all without allowing her any time to herself. It was infuriating, the only thing Peridot wanted was to be alone. To be away from the smell that lingered in the hospital, the stench of the sterile room burning her nose. 

 

Glancing at the nurse again, it seemed like there was something going on, and she was distracted. A phone to her face, she was waving her hand erratically, her attention away from Peridot.  _ It’s now or never!  _ Peridot thought, escape leaping to her mind. Quietly, she moved her hand towards the electrical knob on the wheelchair, moving ever so slowly towards the door.  _ Good thing this is a sliding door _ she thought, surprised how a simple knob, or swinging door design could defeat the woman. Thinking to herself of the story with the wax wings, she slide the door open and raced out, hearing the call of the nurse behind her in alarm.

 

Being on the second floor, Peridot knew the elevator would take too long, her escape ruined. So instead, she powered the wheelchair towards the staircase, pushing the door open with her prosthetic hand. Even though it was a simple design, her own personal prosthetic still not finished, it worked well enough to get her out and into the stairwell.

 

Without a second thought, she drove the wheelchair down the stairs. At first it looked like she’d succeed, until the weight began to shift and the wheelchair spun, going side over side as it fell over. Screaming, Peridot fell from the chair, bouncing down the stairs, each bounce sending arcs of pain throughout her body.

 

With a crashing crescendo, she crumpled in a heap at the bottom landing, hearing the smacking of footsteps as they raced down towards her. “Peridot, calm down! You’ll tear stitches, break a bone, please just stay calm!” The nurse shrieked out, almost upon her. Fearing at losing her only chance for freedom, Peridot pulled herself up, stumbling forward on her prosthetics, using the wall as a support to get out of the stairwell. 

 

Bursting out into the lobby, she stumbled over towards the elevator, slamming down the fire alarm, hoping it would cause a large enough distraction to escape. Continuing her steps, shuffling her uncertain legs one in front of the other, she gritted her teeth in agony.  _ Six months of pain, and I can barely walk, what a clod _ she thought, biting her lips in pain as she made her way through the lobby. 

 

Fortunately, the fire alarm worked, as people from all over began to swarm out of the doors, coming out of adjacent hallways and rooms. Shifting into the crowd of bodies, Peridot made her way out of the hospital, bursting out from the front door. In any other situation, she would have stopped to enjoy the fresh air, however she knew her time was precious.

 

Stumbling away, she barely managed to walk a block before finally falling over, her legs no longer cooperating. Howling in agony, she pounded her fist into the pavement, tears running down her cheeks. To anyone observing, it was truly a sight to behold, this young, small woman throwing the loudest tantrum. She stayed this way for eons it seemed, until someone gently placed their hand on Peridot’s shoulder, causing her to stiffen.

 

“You do know the coffee shop is open, right?” the voice called out, a chill in their words as the hand left her. To Peridot, the tone seemed so careless, so bored with existence she was amazed they survived to be heard. Peering over her shoulder, she needed to match a voice to face, to find out who could live in that state of being.

 

There before her, stood a young woman with a slight frown on her face, bangs dangling in front of her face. To Peridot, the words “blue” instantly came to mind, as her hair was dyed a deep, royal blue, matching her eyes. Dark circles were underneath her eyes, looking like she hadn’t slept in years. Peridot was stunned, unknowingly holding her breath as her eyes travelled downward, absorbing the length of her body, wrapped in a simple, yet beautiful blue dress that billowed from the bottom, ending around her knees. The woman cleared her throat in irritation, finally shaking Peridot from the trance.

 

“Not why I’m crying.” Peridot snarled, trying to work her way back up to her feet. “Need hiding, need away. Need…” Peridot started, before she slipped again and fell over. Gritting her teeth, she pounded another fist into the pavement. “Goddammit, I just need to be alone!” She snapped, giving up to roll away from the woman, turning her back towards her.

 

Peridot remained in her current position, biting her lips to prevent herself from crying. Everyone was against her, first the nurse at the hospital with her poisoned honey, and now this stranger, who silently judged her in her weakest moments. Why wouldn’t anyone just leave her alone? As she sobbed into the pavement, she felt hands wrapping gently around her body, lifting her up off the ground.

 

“What are you doing? Drop me this instant!” Peridot screeched, wiggling uselessly as she was brought into a bridal carry, looking up into the face of the stranger, which was turned away. Her eyes were focused, as if determined to not peer back into Peridot’s.

 

“Stop fussing.” The girl responded. Kicking open the Café door, she made her way across the shop, struggling under the wiggling weight of Peridot. “Oi, Sadie! Watch over this one for me!” She called out to the woman behind the counter, before unceremoniously dumping Peridot into a booth, limbs splaying everywhere.

 

“I don’t need watching over!” Peridot roared, thumping a fist against the table, fighting to rise to a sitting position. “Listen here, you---” she began, face red with anger, as she watched the other walk her way towards the exit. Gritting her teeth, she exploded “Goddammit woman, I’m not some infant to be nurtured! I am perfectly content on my own, thank you!”

 

As the blue-haired woman placed a hand on the door, she turned with a stare that silenced Peridot. Her eyes slowly scanning over Peridot, redding under the scrutiny, she responded “Of course, I must’ve been mistaken.” She spoke, once again the cold, sharp tone edging it’s way into her voice. “By the way, you dropped a leg.” She pointed towards the end of the table, a prosthetic leg stuck underneath the booth. As Peridot’s mouth dropped open, her ears turning a deep pink, the blue mistress pushed the door open and left without another word.

 

\-----

 

“Garnet, I just got a call. Peridot went missing.” Pearl hissed, inches away from her face. “Lord knows what happened. Nurse looked away for a second, then the chair in the stairway, the fire alarm, good lord, what will Steven say?” She almost screamed, pacing away from the taller woman.

 

Pacing around in their home, she glanced up to the clock on the wall, the short hand nearing the 4, ticking closer and closer to visitation hours. “We have to find her Garnet, we---”

 

“She’ll be fine.” Garnet responded, slowly rising up from the couch. Stretching her arms behind her head, she ignored the bickering, instead heading towards the front door, grabbing her jacket and keys. “We need to instead go get Steven, and prepare to visit Peridot when we can.”

 

“Visit her?” Pearl shrieked, shaking in her confusion and worry. “They haven’t even found her! What if they can’t find her, what if---”

 

“Pearl.” Garnet whispered, bringing a hand to her friend’s face. Gazing softly at her friend, she shifted her shades downward, peering into her eyes, staring into her soul. “They’ll find her. She’s going through something unimaginable, but she needs to find the strength to handle it in her own way. If we fight against her, it will only drive her away. She needs us to not only be there, but to understand, when no one else will.” She gave Pearl a quick embrace, hugging her closely.

 

“Now, let’s get Amethyst and Steven, they’ve had enough time at Funland. Let’s go visit Peridot.”

 

\-----

 

Lapis stood outside the café, hands wrapped around her chest, staring at the commotion across the block. Nurses and orderlies ran everywhere, desperately searching in every nook and cranny, as if some precious little girl lost her puppy. Not sure why exactly she helped the girl from earlier, she now almost regretted it. What if she was a psychiatric patient, and could harm Sadie? Taking a quick glance through the window, she could see the pair of them across from each other in the booth.

 

The blond, crumpled in a ball on the seat, legs pressed up against her chest, face hidden from view, and Sadie, leaning on the table with a hand against her cheek. Between them sat a cup, which looked completely untouched from its location. From the looks of it, the blond had managed to fix her leg, but now was content just hiding from the world. Brushing a bang from her eyes, she considered going in there to assess the situation, before tossing the thought aside.  _ Sadie would text me if she needs help _ , she debated with herself, checking her phone.

 

The last message Sadie sent her was over an hour ago, when the blond fixed her leg before immediately assuming the fetal position. 

< Lady Sadie >

“She called you a Water Bitch, and hasn’t said anything since. You know her?” - 10:45 am

  
Sadie sent, followed by an emoticon of thinking. Sighing, Lapis decided to respond back, swiping quickly as she went to confirm she didn’t know the blond. After a few moments, she breathed heavily, before entering the cafě. 


End file.
